Wireless communication standards may use retransmission techniques to achieve reliable data transmission. For example, a long term evolution (LTE) standard may transmit data in the form of transport blocks. A transport block may include a plurality of code blocks. Should any code block be not properly received by a user equipment (UE), the entire transport block can be retransmitted. The UE may process, for example decode, the entire retransmitted transport block.